


Merger

by Armin_too_deep



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jötunn Loki, M/M, RIP me, Swan Princess AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armin_too_deep/pseuds/Armin_too_deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Princess AU</p>
<p>When Odin finds Loki after the war he runs into Loki's parents. They form a plan to to unite their realms through the Marriage of Loki and Thor, only they want the two to fall in love of their own accord [insert 13 years of summers forced together here]. </p>
<p>for those who don't know it is the story of swan lake</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: This is my idea

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so please be nice 
> 
> For the purposes of this fic the terms 'he' and 'him' when used in regards to a Jötun are gender neutral terms, there are no Queens or princesses on Jötunheim, if you are royal you are a king or prince which are also considered gender neutral.
> 
> The Jötun equivalent of a mother is a dam and a father is a sire 
> 
> based on the movie Swan Princess, if you haven't seen it you should.

Odin looked around at the once beautiful landscape now ravaged by war. The æsir had won the war against Jötunheim and now came the time to claim spoils. 

Odin was searching a large hall for weapons to gift his new born son when he caught sight of a small bundle placed upon a pedestal. 

He walked up to the bundle and peeled back a layer of blanket. He was startled to see that it was a small Jötun child. He reached out to touch the child but froze when he heard an animalistic growl.

“Don’t you dare touch him.” Growled a voice from only inches away.  
Odin looked up to see a pair of crimson eyes glaring at him. He took a step back in order to get a better look at his attacker. 

“Ahhh Fárbauti I was wondering where you would turn up. Would I be right in assuming that this is your babe?”

“Yes, and I would thank you for staying the hell away from him.” Fárbauti spat through clenched teeth. 

“Calm down love, I wish to discuss matters with the Allfather, not engage in battle with him.” Laufey said as he crossed the room.

“What matters do you wish to discuss Laufey King?” asked Odin in a voice that resonated with power. 

“I would discus with you the casket of ancient winters. I know you wish to take it with you as insurance against an attack, but the casket is not only a weapon, it is the lifeblood of our civilisation. Without it our already war crippled realm will decay into nothing and our people will starve. I would request that you leave the casket with me.” Replied Laufey as he stared unwaveringly into Odin’s eye. 

“I cannot do that. Your word is not enough to assure me that this war will not be repeated. If you could give me something that would hold you to your word or convince me that no harm would come to Asgard if you possessed the casket I may consider it.”

“I will give you Loki, my son.” Laufey said with a gesture to the infant that Fárbauti had scooped into his arms. 

“What use would I have for a Jötun runt?” 

“Be careful of what you say Allfather, that is my son and a prince of Jötunheim.” Laufey growled. “I propose we unite our realms with a marriage.”

“I will not force my son into a loveless political marriage.” Odin rumbled, repulsed at the idea of hurting his child that way and dreading the thought of Frigga’s wrath if he were to go through with it. 

“And nor will I, if we have them spend every summer together in your kingdom who is to say they won’t fall for each other of their own accord.”

Odin sighed and rubbed his forehead, it was a good idea. 

“I can see no harm in it.” Odin finally replied. “I will send for you and Loki on the summer of my son’s 6th year.”

Laufey nodded his head once then turned to leave, dragging Fárbauti along behind him without further conversation with the Allfather.


	2. this isn't my idea of fun

Hello Prince Loki. I’m very pleased to meet you. Thor said in a disinterested monotone voice, avoiding the crimson gaze of the Jötun boy in front of him.

Pleased to meet you, Prince Thor. Loki replied with bow.

Thor took a few steps back wishing to be further away from this strange creature. Odin frowned at him and ushered him forward.

I can’t believe I’m stuck with him all summer, I’ll bet he doesn’t wrestle, hunt or fight. Thor thought as he surveyed Loki’s thin delicate form with his blue skin and strange forehead ridges.

He looks concede. Loki thought as he looked Thor up and down, noting the stubborn set of his jaw and the way he stood with his chest puffed out while looking down on him. Loki just sighed mentally and thought of his home in Jötunheim while he worked on plastering a smile on his face.

“So happy you could come.” Thor mumbled sounding anything but.

“So happy to be here.” Loki replied sounding slightly more cheerful though he didn’t feel it.

Thor looked over at his father for direction.

“Why don’t you show Loki around and introduce him to your friends.”

Thor winced internally at the thought of he and his friends having to spend the summer with this Jötun. He turned away and motioned for Loki to follow none the less, not wishing to incite the wrath of his father.

Loki followed Thor, but when he stepped out of the shade and into the light and heat of Asgard’s two suns he was suddenly struck by just how hot and uncomfortable it was in the realm. Loki let out a large breath of air and shot a meaningful look at Laufey who had accompanied him.

Laufey sighed and smiled down at his child, reading what the look meant. “Of course you may shift.”

Loki smiled gratefully at his dam. “Thank you.”

Thor halted as he realised that Loki wasn’t following him anymore. He turned to see the Jötun standing there with his eyes shut. He rolled his eyes and was about to turn to seek out his friends when he stopped in his tracks.

Loki’s skin was slowly changing from its natural midnight blue to a creamy pale white, the ridges on his forehead slowly disappeared and when he opened his eyes they were no longer crimson but a startlingly beautiful emerald green.

Thor blinked stupidly and continued staring at Loki.

“What?” asked Loki, agitation evident in his voice.

Thor shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Nothing, are you coming?”

Loki huffed but followed Thor anyway.

Thor led Loki over to meet his friends who were over at the training mats.

“Loki these are my friends Fandral, Hogan and Volstagg.”

“My friends this is the Jötun I spoke of.”

Fandral strode forward, frowning in confusion at Loki. “You don’t look like a Jötun”

“I had to shift my skin in order handle the climate here” Loki explained, he didn’t like the way this person was looking at him.  
“You practice magic?”

“Well yes” Loki replied with some confusion, noting a strange tone in the boys’ voice.

“That is a woman’s practice” Fandral scoffed. “Can you wrestle?”

Loki glared at him and decided not to dignify him with a response.

“Come on Loki, wrestle with us.” Fandral said, bumping Loki’s shoulder with his own.

“I do not desire to take part in this idiotic pas time.” Loki drawled, taking a pointed step away from Fandral.

Loki looked up as thunder started to boom in the distance.  
Thor never did have a good hold on his anger. He threw a punch at Loki that hit him in the shoulder.

Loki’s face turned red with anger and green crackling magic formed an aura around him. Thor saw that he had managed to make Loki exceedingly mad and thought it best to run. Loki chased after him and would have injured him quite badly had they not been prised apart by their parents.

Laufey shooed Loki off to find the Library and Odin told Thor to return to his friends.

“The children seem to be getting along quite nicely.” Laufey said as he directed his eyes to Odin once Loki had rounded a corner.

“As well as can be expected, I’m sure they will warm up to each other.” Odin replied, doubt clear in his voice.

oOoOo 5 years later oOoOo

“But dam why must I return to Asgard, it is quite obvious that Prince Thor detests me and it is so hot there that I have to shift my skin.” Loki said with a defiant yet slightly defeated tone.

“Because Jötunheim needs the casket and the only way we can get it back is if you and Prince Thor become close” Replied Laufey with an authoritative tone.

“I do not see how becoming friends with Prince Thor will help but I would do anything to get Jötunheim out of the position it is in.”

“Trust me Loki it will help.”

Loki sighed and looked up at his dam. “I will return to Asgard and attempt to befriend Prince Thor” said Loki after some careful consideration.

Laufey looked at his child with pride “you are a smart one Loki, you would have made a fine king of Jötunheim had you have been born before Helblindi and Býleistr.” Laufey said as he pulled Loki into his lap and ruffled his hair.

“Thank you, that means a lot coming from you.” Loki said, looking as though he were about to cry.

“Well it is true, and you are a prince of Jötunheim so never think of yourself as anything less, Prince Thor should be honoured to have you as a friend. Now come on, we must make our way to the Bifröst point.”

~ ~ ~ ~

“Son, Prince Loki will be arriving soon.” Odin said as he stood in Thor’s chambers, levelling a stern look on his son.

“I care not what that runt of a Jötun does or where it does it.” Thor said petulantly as he crossed his arms and stretched out on his bed making no move to get up.

“Do not show such blatant disrespect towards him. Loki may be a Jötun and a runt but he is a Prince none the less and from what I can see he shows intelligence and selflessness, both qualities that I would wish for you to show more of.” Odin said in his powerful rumbling voice.

Thor merely rolled his eyes and pulled himself up off the bed.

“Where are you going? Did I not just say that Prince Loki will be arriving soon?”

“I am going to find my friends.” Thor replied sullenly, and with that he turned and stomped down the hall like a haughty child.

~ ~ ~ ~

‘Where is Prince Thor?” asked Loki as he shifted skin to suit the warm climate

“He is sparing with his friends your highness.” Replied the chambermaid that was setting up the room for his stay.

“Would you direct me to where he is?”

“If that is what you wish, but I am sure you would prefer a trip to the library, those boys are awfully rough.”

Loki turned red and levelled the girl with a deadly glair.

“Do you think me a woman?” Loki asked venomously

The poor girl looked just about ready to die.

“I am no woman and I am not a delicate weakling, I am a Prince of Jötunheim and I will be treated as such.” Loki said with a dangerous edge to his voice.

He turned and stormed out of the room in a swirl of emerald green and black before the maid could make amends for her error.

Loki stoped in the middle of a random hall and leaned his back against the wall. He let out a shuddering breath as he slid down the wall. He could feel hot tears of rage roll down his cheeks. He clenched his fists and hugged his legs close to his chest, hiding his face in his knees.

~ ~ ~ ~

“That’s 3 out of 3 Fandral, are you ready to admit that I am a better worrier or would you rather another bout?” Thor boomed with a countenance of superiority as he towered over his friend.

“Aye, I yield.” Fandral Replied with a tired and defeated tone to his voice.

Thor raised his eyebrows and smirked down at Fandral, still not releasing him from under the foot that was pinning him down.

“Fine, you are truly a greater worrier than I oh mighty Thor.” Fandral said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Thor let out a bark of laughter and released his friend.

“Is there anyone else that would like to pit their skill and strength against that of mine?” Yelled Thor in his usual supercilious manner

“Aye.”

Everyone stopped and looked over in the direction that the voice had come from. To their surprise it was Loki stepping out of the shadows with a steely look of determination on his face.

Thor merely looked at Loki with his jaw agape; the look was neither regal nor dignified in any manner.

“I wish to, as you said, pit my skill against that of the crowned prince of Asgard.”

Thor shook his head, Loki’s haughty words bringing him back to his senses and at the same time striking a nerve.

“Do you really think that a runt such as yourself could best me?” Thor laughed. “Just go back to the castle and sit with the women were you belong.”

Loki’s eye twitched

“Do you really think that low of me? Or are you just scared that I will beat you?” Loki replied, an aura of crackling green magic had formed around his body just like when they were six. “Our parents aren’t here to stop us this time, are you ready to be humiliated in front of your friends?”

Thor roared with rage, flinging himself at Loki, intending to spear tackle him to the ground, but instead of colliding with him like he had expected he simply passed through him and hit the ground. Thor looked up to see the figure he had launched himself at fade out of existence, he frowned, dumbfounded by the situation.

Loki cleared his throat from behind where Thor was still sprawled on the ground.

“Where is that skill you were boasting about a moment ago?” Loki asked, his voice laced with fake confusion.

Thor growled, he sprung up from the ground and started running at Loki, only to find himself hitting the ground again. He looked down at his feet and saw that they were tied together with glowing green rope.

“Stop these dirty tricks and fight like a man.” Thor spat the words at him.

“You never said it had to be a fair fight, only that I had to pit my skill against yours. And it would appear that mine is far superior.” Loki said in a superior tone that made Thor want to beat him senseless.

“I’ll kill you” Thor raged, his temper getting the best of him. Thunder clouds were forming in the sky.

Loki looked him up and down and he lay on the floor shaking with anger. He raised his eyebrow and strode away “good luck with that.” He threw over his shoulder just to rub salt into the wounds.


	3. what else is there?

During the next visit Thor was in a better mood and decided to challenge Loki to countless fights, they were more good spirited but Thor still lost every single one of them. 

Loki and Thor continued meeting in this manner for the next 8 years, nothing much changing. 

Loki’s dam still had to drag him to Asgard every time and Thor would complain for a solid week leading up to Loki’s visits

That is until they met at the age of 19 

~ ~ ~ ~

“Dam, I don’t see why you still insist upon dragging me to go see that brutish boy every summer, he hates me, we will never be friends this is just a waste of time.” Loki said in exasperation as his dam physically pushed him up to the grand doors leading into the enormous golden hall “I’m sure I have bruises in the shape of your finger prints”

“You know how important it is for you to befriend the prince” they replied, while shoving Loki into the hall.

“He’s so immature”

~ ~ ~ ~

“Father, why must we go through this every summer?” The asked in exasperation, sounding every bit the petulant child he had never grown out of.

“You know why.” Odin said, leading his son to the hall’s entrance.

“Stop with the annoying hints already.” Thor huffed “I could do much better I am sure.” He directed at his father as he was pushed into the room.

Thor crossed his arms and turned to look across the golden hall.

He stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. His arms dropped to his sides and he stood the blinking stupidly.

This was all because standing before him was Loki. And he looked absolutely beautiful, he was tall and lithe, his smooth alabaster skin standing out strikingly against his inky hair and black form fitting clothes. His green cloak brought out his intelligent emerald eyes. He was stunning.

Thor started walking towards him without thinking, just wanting to be nearer to him.

~ ~ ~ ~

Loki stumbled from his dam’s harsh shove, he straightened just in time to see Thor being shoved in much the same way. The smirk that had formed on his face was quickly wiped from his face when he actually looked at the man at the other end of the room.

Thor had grown into a strong hansom man, all the awkwardness of youth washed away. His golden blond hair fell in waves to his shoulders, framing his masculine face with its sky blue eyes, his broad shoulders were accented by the bold red cape draped across them. Loki felt himself drawn to him in a way that he never had before.

He started walking forward to meet him. Thor took him by the hands and looked him in the eyes.

“You’re so beautiful, you’re all I have ever wanted, it’s like I’m seeing you for the first time. Loki, will your marry me?”

Before Loki could reply multitudes of cheering people burst into the room, slapping Thor on the back and congratulating Odin.

“STOP.” Loki yelled above the roaring crowd, and directed his gaze at Thor.

“You said I’m beautiful, and that is very nice but…what else?” Loki inquired

Thor looked taken aback, he frowned in thought.

“What else is there?”

There were gasps from the women in the room. Loki just sighed.

“You really haven’t changed have you?” with that Loki swept out of the room, leaving Thor standing in the middle of the room, wondering what he had done wrong.  

~ ~ ~ ~

“Loki stop! What are you doing?” Laufey yell in confusion and slight anger as he jogged to catch up tho his child’s retreating form.

“What do you mean what am I doing? I can’t marry him. He’s a conceited fool that only cares about my looks. And this isn’t even my true form.” Loki ranted, near blinded with rage.

“Would you so carelessly throw away all that we have worked for these past 13 years?” Laufey asked incredulously.

Loki finally stopped and turned to face his dam. “All that we have worked for?” Loki said, sounding hurt and betrayed. “So you have been planning this from the start, you have been using me to get the casket back. Is that all I am to you, something to _trade_ so you can have your precious casket back.” Loki half yelled, his voice sounding choked from the tears that were building up and beginning to spill over, rolling hot and thick down his cheeks.

“Loki no I…”

“Don’t even bother, I can’t trust a thing you say anyway can I?” Loki yelled, cutting his dam off before he could defend himself with more lies.

Loki turned to walk off again but stopped in his tracks when a ball of glowing green energy shot past him in the direction of Laufey.

He spun around and saw Laufey on the ground, burned and covered in blood.

“dam” Loki screamed, running over and falling to his knees.

“Loki are you alright?” Laufey asked, lifting his hand to touch Loki’s face.

“I’m fine, did you see who did this, what…?” Loki’s voice cut off at the look on his dam’s face.

Loki turned to see a tall blond woman in green standing before him

“So you’re the one that is trying to steal Thor away from me. Loki”   


	4. Amor[a]

“What else is there? he says  _Is beauty all that matters_? And you say  _What else is there_?!” Fandral said to Thor, illustrating his frustration with wild hand gestures.

“I know it was bad, but what do you expect? I’m a shallow imbecile as it turns out.”

“You should write a book, _how to offend your date in five syllables or less_ ”

Thor groaned and hung his head in despair.

“Think, you must see something in him other than beauty.” Fandral encouraged while slapping Thor’s back in an attempt at being comforting.

“Of course I do Fandral. He’s like… You know! How about… And then… Am I right?” Thor said while gesturing wildly. “I don’t know how to say it!” Thor said in frustrating. He suddenly gasped and grasped Fandral by the shoulders, looking at him with frantic eyes “I’ll prove it to him. I’ll prove my love!” he shouted in excitement and immediately rushed out of the room to find Loki.

~ ~ ~ ~

Thor ran towards the Bifröst hoping to catch the two Jötuns before the left. He rounded a corner and horrified by the sight before him. Lying on the ground, singed and in a pool of blood was king Laufey.

“King Laufey.” Thor gasped in disbelief. “Who did this to you?” Thor asked as he knelt beside the Jötun.

“It hit so quickly, a bright green ball of light, a tall blond woman in green.” Laufey croaked, struggling to breath.

Thor’s eyes widened in realisation “Amora, but why… Laufey here is Loki?” Thor asked, becoming desperate when he noticed that Loki was nowhere to be seen.

“Loki is…Loki is…gone.” Laufey replied, sounding utterly heart broken. Thor could see tears running down his blue cheeks.

“No.” Thor breathed, almost overcome with grief. “I’ll kill her, I’ll find her and Loki and I will kill her.” Thor raged.

~ ~ ~ ~

Loki woke to find himself chained to a wall by his wrists. The room was dark and the air was damp and stale. He searched the darkness for anything that would give away his location but everything was unfamiliar.

He yanked at the chains but they would not budge, he reached for his magic and was startled to find that it was barred from him. “Damn it, looks like it’s time to start yelling.” He took in a deep breath, about to call for help but let it out in a hiss when he noticed a shape in the darkness.

“You could try, but no one would hear you.” The figure said in a cool voice.

“How cliché.” Loki quipped in a drawling voice. Snide comments were somewhat of a defence mechanism for him.

The figure stepped into a slither of light coming from a small high up window. She was tall, thick blond hair cascaded down her back. She was clad all in green and had a deadly look on her face.

“Don’t be smart with me Jötun scum.” She hissed, griping Loki’s face in one of her hands.

Loki shook her off viciously and sent her a glare that could pierce a hole through steel.

“What do you want with me?” Loki asked, agitated by her comment and actions.

“No silly, not what I want _with_ you, what I want _from_ you.” Amora corrected with a humourless chuckle. “You took Thor from me, and I want him back.”

“I did not…who are you?” Loki asked.

“I am Enchantress, otherwise known as Amora. I am Thor’s lover, at least I was until you swooped in and stole him away from me.” Amora stated, looking at Loki as if he were the most disgusting thing she had ever seen.

“Thor is a human being, It’s not like I can just give him to you, and even if I could why would I, your completely insane”

“Well it looks like I’m going to have to do something about you and your bad manners.” Amora said as she raised her hands, she spread her fingers and crackling green magic glowed around her hands. She pushed her arms forward and a bolt of green magic struck Loki.

The world shifted out of focus for a moment, all he could see was bright green light, he could hear Amora cackling manically. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for it to be over.

When he opened his eyes he could immediately tell that something was wrong. Loki tentatively looked down at himself and was confronted with white feathers. He stretched out what used to be his arms and found that they were now wings. Loki did the best impression of a glower that a swan can manage.

“Come now, it’s not that bad. Because I’m such a kind and generous person I have made it so that you can change back. You just have to go out on the lake outside and let the moonlight touch your wings.” 

Amora looked at Loki, tapping her foot impatiently. “Well don’t just sit there, go try it out, I haven’t got all night.”

Loki waddled forward, awkward on his new legs. He eventually made it out to the centre of the lake. True to her word as soon as the moon light touched his wings he turned back into himself.

Loki waded through the lake to the sure and strode past Amora, scowling at her as he passed.

“Where are you going? As soon as moonlight leaves the lake you turn back into the swan. No matter where you are.” Amora stated matter-of-factly

Loki froze and looked at her in horror. He looked away and sat on the ground, hiding his face in his knees. “Oh Thor, I’d give anything for even you to come save me.” He whispered quietly to himself.    


End file.
